The Beach
The Beach is a beach in the world of the dead whose shore has been inundated with various marine victims of a mass stranding. The Beach is the place between the living world and what comes next. The Beach is the source of Chiral matter, and does not experience time. This property allows it to be exploited by the Chiral network to send massive amounts of data instantly by essentially sending it "back in time." Amelie's body is somehow situated on the Beach, which prevents her from aging in the world of the living. Similarly, Heartman's "soul" is said to be on the Beach. Nature The Beach acts as a sort of limbo, a place between the world of the living and what comes after it. It is a manifestation of mankind's intellect and their conception of death, and as such, The Beach is a phenomenon common to all humans. However, each person has a Beach that is personal to them, given form by a person's thoughts and set of beliefs. Because of this, the Beach is often described as a "multiverse", as all souls inhabit a personal Beach (in most cases), in contrast to the land of the living, where everyone's physical body inhabits the same universe. No other animal life manifests a beach, and therefore they do not necrotize and form a BT if not incinerated. There are cases where several souls inhabit the same Beach, however. This is often the case with soldiers who die in a war. The massive amounts of deaths in short periods of time and the common feeling of hatred and despair cause the soldiers' souls to be stranded in a shared Beach, shaped like a battlefield, where they continue to fight, unable to move past the limbo. The Beach lacks a flow of time, and the matter that originates from it does not either. Those physically stranded on the Beach do not age for this reason. Most beaches share common characteristics of a shore of dark sand and rock and a cloudy sky, but it is possible for a Beach to not resemble a literal beach at all. Most Beaches seen had stranded marine life scattered, often along with viscera and human remains. The timeless nature of the Beach is exploited by the Chiral Network, essentially sending information 'back in time' so as to appear to send a massive amount of information instantaneously. While only humans who have been naturally born (and thus have a conception of death) have a Beach, the Extinction Entities of previous Death Stranding Events likely also had Beaches, being directly connected with the other side. Trivia *Those who have not been "naturally born" (i.e. from a biological mother) in some sense, do not "die". Because of this, they are said not to possess a Beach. Consequently, if one does not have a Beach, one also does not have a "Ka", or soul. *It is speculated by the Spiritualist that in ancient times, people "moved freely between the Earth, outer space, and the world of the dead" using Beaches, and that constructions like the pyramids in Egypt and Mesoamerica, the Nazcaan lines, and Stonehedge were gateways built to access the Beach. *The show Lexx also contained a beach where the recently deceased would go before their eternal fate was decided of the show's equivalent of heaven and hell. es:La Playa Category:Locations